ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 43
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers Tower |markno = Mark 43 (Mark XLIII) |codename = None |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Dark Red With Light Gold Plates |height = User's Height |status = Active |color = Green |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = Sentry Mode |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = -- |successor = -- |preceded = Mark 42 |followed = Mark 44 }} The Mark 43 (Mark XLIII) is the forty-third Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark and is the perfected version, as well as the ultimate successor to the Mark 42. The armor was created sometime before the Age of Ultron, and has been used by Stark in various battles and missions. The armor appeared in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Armor Design The armor has thicker plating compared to its predecessor, Mark 42. The Mark 43 armor features only two colors: dark red and gold. The colors are painted on the plates of the armor and each have specific areas and designations on the armors' pieces. The Mark 43's color design is different from that of its predecessor, featuring more red plates than gold and the red having a darker hue. Armor Capabilities The current capabilities and data about the armor are unknown. Armor Features Much like the Mark XLII, the MK XLIII has the prehensile function. A new feature that this armor has is Sentry Mode, allowing the armor to moved on its own without Tony inside of it. Another feature is Infared Scan, that allows Stark to see through walls. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 43 is equipped with the latest version of the Iron Man Repulsor weapons. Unibeam The armor features powerful Unibeam, just like the rest of the Iron Man Armors. It is presumed to be powered by the armors own Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Missilies The new iron man suit comes equipped with missiles capable of penetrating fortified structures. They also prove to be very effective against Ultron's pre-Vibranium body during their fight in South Africa. History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' Sometime after the Battle of Norco, Tony wanted to perfect the prototype version of his late Mark 42 armor. So he presumably took the former suit's blueprints and began working on a new design for the 42's successor. Overtime, the armor was built and eventually finished. Based on the it's predecessor, the armor was very similar in appearance to 42, with slight changes in a few armors, and the brand new color scheme; featuring dark red as the predominant color with golden plates. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Raiding the HYDRA Base' Tony used the Mark 43 in their mission to raid HYDRA's Base located in Sokovia, together with the Avengers. When the team arrived, a battle ensued between both sides as Baron Strucker pushed his HYDRA's forces against the Avengers. During the raid Tony took out countless HYDRA forces with the Mark 43, firing it's Repulsors against them and using hand-to-hand combat, punching and throwing soldiers around for the other Avengers to take care of. 'Wakanda and Duel Against Ultron' 'Transforming Into the Mark 44' Notes * The Mark 43 is the forty-third armor to be created by Tony Stark. ** It is the 2nd armor after the the Mark 42 to be created after the Iron Legion. * The Mark 43 is the successor to the Mark 42, and is the perfected version of the former armor. * The Mark 43 appeared in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Mark 44, 'Mark 45, and the Iron Legion Armor Drones. Trivia * It was initially thought that there would be no Mark 43 after the film Iron Man 3, but after much speculation and argument over the media, Marvel finally confirmed that the next armor would be the Mark 43. Denying all claims that there would be no more armors or that the Mark 43 would not be created whatsoever. * The armors color scheme is based off on that of the Mark 42's design. Instead the armor features more red than gold and some golden areas from the Mark 42 are now colored dark red. Gallery Iron-Man-AOU-Render.png| AOU_Wall_Decor_07.png| Photo(1074).png| Photo(1073).png| Photo(900).jpg Mark_43_in_Avengers_2.png Photo(930).png Photo(885).JPG Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 12.40.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 12.41.08 PM.png Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron-poster1.jpg Extended_AoU2_-_8.png References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters